Mephris
Mephris is a skakdi of shadow. Early life Mephris was once a faceless skakdi and a makuta. When he joined, Teridax assinged him and other makuta to stop the great prophecy from happening. They first started to search Alta Nui, and in the process destroyed it. Mephris eventually gained a copy of the kanohi Kraahkan, the mask of shadows. He later confronted Teridax demanding for leadership. But when Killrix, attacked Mephris, he fled to Zakaz. Life in zakaz Mephris, now in Zakaz rested as a professor with his friend Necrix peacefully until Vezon attacked zakaz. While Necrix and Mephris fought Vezon to give Nektann and the piraka time to escape the island. Vezon escaped to a far-off island and Mephris vowed vengeance against Vezon... by killing him. He later tracked him down, only to have mixed with the kardas dragon, Vezardes. He was too strong for Mephris alone so he knew he had to track down the surviving skakdi, knowing Vezardes will kill them with his new powers. Hunt The first skakdi he stumbled upon was Necrix. They found the piraka as well along with the rest of the skakdi and killed Vezardes and disbanded knowing if someone started to hunt them again, it would be harder that everyone was in separate corners of the planet. Order of Mata Nui While Mephris laid low, a member of the Order of Mata Nui came to recruit him, he accepted the offer, but he said that Necrix would have to come. He later met Helryx and met the other members. His first mission was to inspect Forthore of a recent attack. He found that a being from the zone of death had escaped and started terrorizing. He and his team fought the beast only for Mephris to survive the battle. He reported to Helryx about the mission. Helryx later with some of the orders best members and Mephris went back to Alta Nui... the ruined one. Return to Alta Nui The team went to Alta Nui to find the source. At the acient obelisk spire, part of Stormdesirix Nui the team encountered Antroz and he put the mask on. He died in the process and freed Obelisk. He uneashed a nove blast of negative energy﻿, which killed everyone except Mephris and Helryx. Truth Obelisk took Helryx an Mephris to the zone of death and showed him 'his true form'. He was actually one of Obelisk's demon minions and was a sergeant in his army. He said for Mephris to return to his 'family'. Mephris said no and for his army to bring it on. He and Helryx battled against the army for a long and when they thought all hope was lost, makuta Killrix with an entire army of Nexis robots attacked Obelisks army, which saved them both. The ancient village Mephris fled to an ancient village were all elements were welcomed. There, he met Asra, a female toa of hellfire. He and Asra went to an island Asra requested for him to take her there. The island was new Alta Nui, which Asra once lived after her original homeland got attacked by makuta but 6 months there, got banished because of her powers over hellfire. She said she wanted to see a friend. New Alta Nui KoruxxWhen they got to new Alta Nui they hid because they didn't want to be seen beause of Asra and him because he helped destory Alta Nui original and Asra had powers over hellfire. Once they met her friend, whose name was Koruxx, left and fromed a team called the eternal acolytes. The eternal acolytes coming soon Category:Characters Category:Skakdi Category:Makuta